


Wild Heart

by Studpuffin



Series: Spaghetti-O and Trashmouth [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blow Jobs, Coming Out, Coming out of the Closet, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie is dealing with a lot, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobia, Kissing, M/M, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period-Typical Homophobia, Protective Richie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sometimes Literally, Sonia Kaspbrak can kiss my gay ass, caught kissing, defling of Sonia Kasprak's lazy-boy, getting into college, mentions of what happened in the sewer, protective losers club, shameless use of Madonna, talking about the futuure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Studpuffin/pseuds/Studpuffin
Summary: Well, everything has changedAnd now it's only you that mattersI will find any way to your wild heart-The Bleachers, Wild HeartEddie and Richie navigate starting a life together from college acceptances to telling their friends and everything in between.Timeline:Ch 1: Two weeks after He Made A Mix Tape (December 7)Ch 2: Two weeks after chapter 1 (December 21)Ch 3-5: The end of winter break (January 2-January 5)





	1. Thinking about the future

**Author's Note:**

> **EVERYONE IS AGED UP** 
> 
> Eddie and Richie talk about the future. Bev tries to do the right thing. Eddie and Richie come out of a closet.

Eddie lay in bed after his mom fell asleep. He watched the window, waiting for the familiar knock on his window. It had been two weeks since his birthday party, and Richie sneaking through Eddie’s window had gone from a way for them to keep each other company to some of the best nights of his life. Secrets under the covers had turned into kisses. Sleeping back to back had turned into snuggling and sleeping in each other’s arms. Waking up to Richie’s bed-head and terrible morning breath made him happier than he had been in his entire life. 

Tonight, Eddie was going to tell Richie about getting into University of Washington. 

Eddie smiled as Richie’s face appeared outside his window. Eddie got up and opened it, pulling him inside. Richie wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him into a kiss. Eddie smiled as their lips touched and sighed softly, gently tugging Richie toward his bed. Richie sat pulling Eddie into his lap, holding his hips and kissing his neck, up to his ear, a spot he recently learned makes Eddie melt. Eddie blushed and bit his lip as Richie’s kisses moved to his lips. Richie nipped at his lower lip playfully and Eddie opened up to him, their lips sliding together easily. Eddie pulled back after a moment, looking a little dazed. 

“I have a surprise for you.” He whispered, kissing Richie’s nose. Richie smiled as he tugged Eddie closer to him. 

“Oooo I like surprises. What is it? Candy underwear? Handcuffs? Oh that lube that tastes like strawberries!”

“No!” He smacked him in the arm, “Candy underwear is unsanitary and are made out of that gross shit that tastes like chalk. And keep your voice down idiot. I don’t need my mom hearing you yell about strawberry flavored lube or handcuffs.” He grinned, still blushing. They hadn’t had sex yet, they hadn’t even really done anything below the waist, but they had talked about it. What they wanted it to look like. Where they wanted it to be. It made Eddie blush just thinking about it. Two weeks in a relationship seemed fast to be talking about all these things, but Eddie mentally reminded himself that he and Richie had been in love with each other for a long time now and best friends for more than half their lives. He wanted it and he wanted it with Richie. 

“Eddie if it’s sex related can we speed the conversation along because my dick can’t handle this ambiguity.”

“It’s not sex related you asshole. But you’ll definitely still like it.” he kissed his cheek before slipping off his lap and walking over to his desk. Richie pouted and lay down, watching Eddie dig around in his folder for a minute before pulling out an envelope. He sat down next to Richie and held out the envelope for him. 

“What’s this?”

“Open it. You’ll see.” 

Richie raised an eyebrow and opened the envelope, “Washington? You applied there?” his brows furrowed as he read the letter, “Eddie...what are you saying?” 

“That I got in. And it’s where I want to go.” Eddie looked up at Richie, suddenly nervous. What if Richie didn’t want him there? What if this… all of this had an expiration date. Richie slowly lowered the letter and, pulled Eddie back into his lap. 

“Richie. Richie, please say something.” Eddie gripped his hand, feeling the panic rising in his chest as Richie stared at him. 

“Eddie is this really what you want?” Richie pushed a hand gently through his hair, letting it settle on his cheek. Eddie nodded, kissing him. He kept kissing him, desperately trying to explain what he wanted without having to say it. Richie pulled away, putting his hands on  Eddie’s shoulders to stop him from leaning in again. 

“Baby...You’ve had your heart set on Harvard since you were a kid. You’ve been dreaming of it for years. I don’t want you to give that all up...just for this. For me.” Richie shook his head, “I don’t want you giving up your dreams because of me. Because of us.” 

Eddie felt himself tearing up, “You don’t want me to go? Is that what it is? You want to leave Derry and forget everything about this place. You wanna leave me?” He moved to pull away from Richie who instantly wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer. 

“No no no no no oh my god baby no. That’s not what this is about at all. If I’m escaping this place I’m taking you with me. I just don’t want you to change your plans because of me. I want you to be where you’re meant to be.” 

“Where I’m meant to be is with you Richie.” he sounded fierce, like he would fight Richie if he dared to say anything different, “Wherever you are...That’s where I am too.” he promised, kissed him softly, “I’ve been thinking about this for a long time. Even since before we got together. Whenever I thought about anything in the future...you were there with me. I love you Rich. Harvard will still be there. I still have grad school and PhDs to think about. Harvard will be there when I’m ready. But right now I want to be where you are.”

Richie nodded, still holding Eddie tightly, “I love you back Eds. If this is what you want then I do too.” he pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me Eds?” he mumbled into Richie’s shoulder.

“At least a hundred more.” Richie chuckled softly. They sat like that for a minute before Richie spoke again.

“So...does this mean you wanna move in together? Once we get to Seattle.” 

Eddie nodded “I mean yeah. Don’t you? We basically do already you sleep here so much. Half the clothes in my closet are yours.” 

“Course I want to. We can go to the library and start trying to find leads for places after school tomorrow if you want.” 

Eddie yawned, “Sounds perfect babe.”

“Sleepy?”

“Getting there,” Eddie mumbled, gently pulling Richie with him to cuddle. Richie traced shapes on Eddie’s back as they lay there quietly. 

“So...since we’re talking about all this serious shit...When do we wanna tell the other Losers we’re together?” Richie asked quietly. Eddie sighed, snuggling closer.

“Stan knows. He saw when we were kissing after you showed me the tape. I wanna wait for the right time to tell everyone else.”

“Bev knows that I’m in love with you,” Richie mumbled 

“She knows I am too. But that doesn’t mean she knows we’re together.” 

“We should tell them soon.” 

“We will. But for now, we should sleep ok?” Eddie kissed his cheek, “We’ll figure everything out. Telling the Losers. Telling our parents. Running away to the west coast. But sleep first.” he yawned again, cheek resting on Richie’s chest. 

  
  


Bev was ready to tear her hair out. All of homeroom, Richie and Eddie had been making eye contact across the room. They may have thought they were being sneaky, but Bev could see that they were practically eye fucking. That was it. Today was the day. She was locking them in the janitor’s closet until they talked about their feelings or made out, whichever came first. She grabbed Richie’s hand. 

 

“Come on Trashmouth. We’re grabbing a smoke.”

“Bev it’s fucking freezing.”

“I know a place come on.” She pulled him down the back stairs and to the janitor’s closet in the basement, just as Eddie came around the corner, a confused look on his face. 

“Bev what’s the deal? Why did you want to meet here?” 

“Well good morning to you too sweetheart.” Richie looked him up and down and smirked.

“Shut up I was talking to Bev.” He shot him a look. 

Bev looked between the two of them, a small smirk on her face, “I need to show you two something.”

“In the closet?” Eddie shot her a look and a raised eyebrow. Bev nodded and gestured toward the half-open door. 

Richie and Eddie exchanged a look, and pushed the door open. Bev shoved them into the closet and pulled the door shut.

From inside the closet, both boys let out a shriek. 

“Bev let us out!”

“Seriously Bev what the fuck is going on here?”

“You two have feelings for each other! And I’m not letting you out until you talk about it or make out whatever happens first!” 

Eddie groaned, “Bev you don’t have to do this!” 

“I do too. As your friend this is my responsibility.” 

Richie jiggled the doorknob, “No Bev, you REALLY don’t need to do this.” 

“This is for your own good!” 

Eddie pounded on the door, “Bev we made out at my birthday party this isn’t necessary!” 

Bev wrenched the door open and stared at them, “You what?” 

Eddie took a deep breath, “When I got drunk, I kissed him. He gave me a mixtape for my birthday and then we made out in Bill’s living room. We’ve been dating for two weeks and we were just waiting for the right time to tell you. Stan knows. He saw us kissing. But right now only you and Stan know. Please please please don’t say anything to anyone else. We’re trying to find the right time to tell the others.” he blushed bright red as Richie grabbed his hand. 

A smile had been slowly forming on Bev’s face while Eddie had been speaking and now she was full on grinning, “You little bastards! I knew something was up! I knew it you were practically giving each other bedroom eyes in homeroom!” She hugged them both, “I’m so happy for you guys. I won’t say a word a promise.”

Eddie and Richie both gave a small sigh of relief and Richie squeezed her hand, “Thanks Bev. We’ll tell everyone soon. We just have some stuff to figure out right now.” he and Eddie were still holding hands, looking happy. Both of them had goofy smiles and they kept making subtle eye contact. 

Bev smiled, “I love you both so much. Come on. Classes have probably already started. I’ll see you losers at lunch.” She grabbed her bag, giving the two boys another smile, before running up the stairs to class. 

Eddie giggled softly, all the nervousness finally leaving his body, “Well that went well.” 

Richie gave a short laugh, “aside from the fact that she tried locking us in a closet yeah. Hey Eds, we literally just came out of the closet.” He elbowed him. 

Eddie groaned, “That was terrible. Come on. Mr. Bard’s gonna kill me if I’m late.” he tugged him upstairs, a small smile on his face.

Richie pulled him into one last kiss before they opened the door, “See you at lunch? You’ll help me study for the bio test right?” 

Eddie stood on his tiptoes, kissing him back, “Bio test. And we are actually going to study.” He smiled as Richie kissed his forehead. 

“Sure Eds. Study how cute your butt is.” He teased, “See you at lunch!” he ducked out the door and into the hall before Eddie could protest. 

Eddie shook his head with a small smile on his face. That boy was a complete idiot, but damn if he didn’t love him something crazy. 


	2. While the cats away...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia goes out of out of town. The losers have another movie night adventure. Eddie and Richie get frisky. Bill figures out what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AGED UP AGED UP EVERYONE IS 18 
> 
> WARNINGS: BLOW JOBS AND SHAMELESS MADONNA USAGE

Sonia Kaspbrak was visiting her sister in Portland for the week and by some miracle she had decided that Eddie was mature enough to stay home alone, as long as he promised to call her before he left for school and before he went to bed. Eddie was ecstatic. It was winter break, his mother was gone, and he now had unrestricted boyfriend time. Richie had all but moved into his room the second his mom’s car pulled out of the driveway. 

 

“She’s really gone?” Richie was practically vibrating with excitement as he burst through the door. 

Eddie nodded, looping his arms around his neck, “For the whole week. Text the others. We can movie night here.” 

Richie grabbed his hips, pulling him in closer, “Can I text them later, I wanna keep you for myself for a little while.” 

“Richie you showed up with a duffle bag.” he deadpanned, “You get me all to yourself all you want.” He rolled his eyes but smiled as Richie kissed him, “Come on. Call the others. We can order a pizza, everyone can bring a movie or two, and we can all camp out in my bedroom.” He kissed his neck softly, “We can still cuddle.” Richie squeezed him tightly and kissed his forehead. 

“Can we order Chinese instead? I don’t a repeat of the pineapples on pizza argument.” He teased.

“You defended me! And you ate the pizza and liked it so shut up. But yes. We can order chinese.” he took his hand, pulling him into living room, grabbing his cellphone from the table, “You can call the losers, I’ll call the Chinese food place once they get here.” He pulled Richie onto the couch and snuggled close to him. 

“So you really think that they haven’t figured it out yet?” Richie smiled, playing with his hair. 

“I mean aside from Stan and Bev? Probably not. We don’t really act any different.” Eddie shrugged as Richie texted the rest of the group, a smirk spreading over his face. 

“Baby, I can think of a few ways we act different now.” He linked their pinkies, still smirking a little.

Eddie blushed, “Well they don’t need to know about that.” He kissed the underside of his chin and smiled. Things had progressed in that part of their relationship for sure. After they had talked about Seattle, Eddie felt secure enough to experiment. They hadn’t had sex yet, but Eddie could attest to the fact that guitar players have magic fingers. Richie knew the perfect ways to make him fall apart. He wasn’t scared or worried with Richie. He felt as perfect as Richie said he was. 

 

“We have some time. They’re not coming until 6. Want a repeat of the unlisted activities?” Richie wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk.

“Rich…”

“Eddie come on. We’ve got like three hours to ourselves.” He pouted, pulling Eddie into his arms. Eddie frowned and put his hands on his chest gently.

“Richie we can’t. They’ll...” he protested weakly as Richie kissed his neck, fingers slipping under the back of his t-shirt. He squirmed a little and leaned in to kiss Richie, “You said they won’t be here until 6 right…?” Richie grinned, scooping Eddie up, and practically ran to his room.

 

Hours later, both boys were shirtless, Eddie laying on top of Richie in Eddie’s bed. They were kissing, Richie’s arms around Eddie’s waist, Eddie’s fingers knotted in Richie’s hair. It was less kissing and more panting into each other’s mouths. Richie grabbed Eddie’s hips and pulled him in closer. Eddie laughed breathlessly. 

And then the doorbell rang. 

 

“No. No, fucking No.” Richie mumbled, “Fuck Eddie can’t we just leave them outside for like 5 more minutes?” He whined as Eddie pulled back and rolled off of him, fixing his hair, before pulling on one of Richie’s old hoodies. 

 

“No. I’m starving and it’s freezing out there.” he pecked Richie on the cheek, “We’ll pick this up later. After the others fall asleep ok?” 

Richie kissed him, “Promise?”

“Promise.” 

Richie grinned, pulling a sweatshirt on and following him downstairs, as he pulled the door open. 

The rest of the gang filed in and and settled into spots in the living room. 

“So how’d you manage to score solo time in Casa de Kaspbrak?” Bev asked, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

“Y-yeah. I t-thought your m-mom had you on lock down f-for the last few weeks.” Bill was laying on the couch with his head on Stan’s lap. 

Eddie shrugged, a disturbingly innocent smile on his face, “Time off for good behavior?” He dropped into the giant squishy chair his mom usually sat in. Richie bounded in, pulling Eddie off the chair and into his lap. Eddie rolled his eyes, but threw an arm over Richie’s shoulder. 

“Yeah Eddie Spaghetti is such a good boy.” he was practically purring. Eddie shoved his shoulder and shot him a quick look. 

 

_ Shut up you’re being so fucking obvious  _

 

Eddie grabbed his phone, “Food? I’m thinking enough chinese food to feed a small army.” He grinned. They nodded and Eddie dialed, ordering all of their favorites. They popped in the first movie as they waited for the food to arrive.

Richie and Eddie were still snuggled together on the chair. While the other teens were distracted, Richie leaned down to whisper in Eddie’s ear. 

“Wanna know what I’m thinking about?” he whispered, lips grazing the top of Eddie’s ear. 

Eddie shivered involuntarily, “No.” 

“Sure you do. Wanna play a game Eds?” 

“...depends on the prize.” he smirked slightly. 

“I’m gonna talk to you. Tell you what I’m thinking. And if you can sit here quietly, watching the movie until the food gets here...you’ll get your prize. Nod if you want to.” 

Eddie squeezed his shoulder, looking slightly panicked, “Bev and Stan will know what’s up the second I start blushing.” he murmured. 

“Then…” Richie kissed the spot behind his ear, “Don’t. Still wanna play?” 

Eddie hesitated for a moment, then, slowly, he nodded. 

“I’m thinking...about you. Obviously. Thinking about...how you’re sitting in my lap in your mom’s recliner. About all the awful things I wanna do so you can never look at her sitting here without thinking of me…” 

Eddie stiffened, gripping Richie’s knee so hard his knuckles were white. He bit his lip, hiding his smirk. Richie practically looked like the Cheshire Cat. He wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist, keeping him still.

“I’m thinking about how when the others fall asleep, we’re gonna sneak back down here. How I’ll get you back in my lap and kiss you senseless. And how when your mom gets back that’s all you’ll be able to think about.” 

Eddie squirmed slightly, imaging what Richie had been saying to him. Eddie was just about to sneak a kiss, there was a knock on the door. 

 

“Food!” Eddie launched himself out of Richie’s lap and ran from the room. Bev shot Richie a suspicious look. 

“He’s jumpy. What is it with you two and delivery boys?” she smirked. 

Richie shrugged, “He’s always jumpy.” he smiled at her and winked. 

 

Eddie came back in with a huge paper bag. He passed cartons of food and chopsticks before settling back in Richie’s lap. No one looked twice as they sat there cuddling and stealing bites of each others food. And if Richie kissed Eddie’s cheek more than he usually did, no one said a word. 

 

“Eddie. Eddie wake up.” Richie shook him gently. Eddie blinked sleepily and rolled over to look up at him.

“Hey baby...what’s up?” he whispered. Richie pulled him up and into the hall. 

“Time for you to get your prize.” he smirked, “and for me keep my promises.” he kissed his cheek and gently pulled him downstairs. Eddie followed sleepily, letting Richie pull him into his lap. 

“She gonna be so pissed if ever she finds out.”

“We’ll she isn’t going to find out.” Richie kissed his face, pulling Eddie closer to him, “Besides...you have promises to keep.” he kissed his shoulder. 

Eddie rolled his eyes with a smile, “I believe you were the one making promises Richard.” he whispered. 

Richie smiled against his neck before moving to kiss him, “Hey... I love you.” 

Eddie blinked stupidly, “I wanted to say that first.” 

“What?” Richie murmured, kissing all over his face.

“I wanted to say it first.” Eddie smiled shyly and looked down at his lap, “that I love you.” 

Richie tilted his face up, “Hey...look at me.” he whispered, cupping his cheek, “Doesn’t matter who said it first. What matters is we both mean it.” he kissed his lips again, “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want. We can just go back to bed.” 

Eddie shook his head “No. No of course I want this Rich…” 

Richie nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Richie? Baby, you ok?” Eddie kissed him again softly, pulling at the waistband of his sweats a little.

Richie nodded, “Eds...I gotta tell you something. I’ve never been with a guy before...like that. You’re my first.” 

Eddie frowned a little, “What about Kyle Barker?” 

Richie shook his head, “Nope. Kissed him once. But he freaked out about it. Said he wasn’t a fag.”

Eddie gripped his hands tightly, “Fuck him. He’s an idiot.” he practically snarled. 

Richie pulled him into his arms, “He doesn’t matter. I have you. You’re the one I’ve always wanted.” he whispered, “I guess what I’m trying to say is I’m nervous. I want everything between us to mean something.” 

Eddie kissed him, “shhh. You talk to much.” he smiled. Richie laughed softly, pulling him in for another kiss, turning them gently so Eddie was sitting in the chair. Eddie squeaked softly as Richie kissed his stomach. He squirmed a little as Richie kissed his hips as over his thighs. 

“Baby I don’t get how you’re not freezing in these shorts.” he smirked, kissing his inner thighs. Eddie shivered, “I...” he gasped as Richie pulled the aforementioned shorts down his thin legs, and looked up at him.

“Is this ok?” 

“More than ok.” Eddie tangled his fingers in his messy curls. Richie kissed the crease of his inner thigh, pushing his legs a little farther apart. He hooked Eddie’s knees over his shoulders and pulled him closer. Eddie gasped as Richie finally went down on him. He licked the underside and took him in his mouth and Eddie let out a breathless whine. Richie hollowed out his cheeks, taking Eddie deeper. 

“Oh my god Richie…” Eddie moaned, as he gripped Richie’s hair tighter and rocked his hips forward a tiny bit. 

Richie held his hips down and pulled back, “shhh baby you need to stay quiet. Don’t move ok?” Eddie nodded, eyes shut tight, brow furrowed. He was breathing hard and sounded close to hyperventilating  

Richie rubbed his thighs gently, “Hey...relax. Open those pretty brown eyes for me…” Eddie blinked, opening his eyes slowly. 

Richie kissed his inner thighs softly, “There you are.” he smiled, “Want me to keep going?” 

Eddie nodded, “It just felt really good.” he whispered. 

Richie kissed the tip again, “It’s supposed to. Want me to finish?” Eddie nodded again and Richie leaned back in continuing where he had stopped. Eddie’s grip on his hair tightened and soon he was gasping and whining under Richie’s tongue. 

“Richie. Richie fuck wait I think I’m...oh shit oh my god.” he let out a soft sob and tugged Richie’s hair a little harder than necessary as he finished in Richie’s mouth, “Sorry babe.” he whispered, blushing. 

Richie swallowed and kissed him, “Don’t apologize, that was amazing. You’re amazing. ” he whispered. 

Eddie pulled his shorts up and looked at Richie curiously, tilting his head a little, “I...I can return the favor if you want. I’ve never done it before but…I think I get the general concept.” a small smirk creeped onto his face. 

Richie kissed him again, “Baby no matter what you do I’m gonna fucking love it.”  he kissed his forehead again and pulled down his sweatpants. Eddie looked up at him and left little licks and kisses all over the tip of his cock. 

“Fuck if you keep looking at me like that I’m not gonna last long…” Richie whispered. Eddie smirked slightly and started to suck a little. It was weird. Not bad but definitely weird. He took a little bit more and sighed softly as he heard Richie curse under his breath. 

“Fuck Eds you’re so fucking amazing. Oh my god…” he groaned holding his hair. Eddie bobbed his head, gently stroking Richie’s thighs with his fingertips.

“Baby I’m not gonna last. If you don’t...fuck Eddie you gotta stop if you don’t…”

Eddie pulled back with a pop, “No...you can. I want it.” he blushed before continuing. 

Richie groaned, “Shit Eds you can’t do this shit to me. I...I...fuck fuck fuck oh my god.” he groaned, spilling into Eddie’s mouth. Eddie put a hand over his mouth, gagging a little as he swallowed. He made a face and Richie laughed. 

“Not a fan?” 

“Not really. I liked the other things though. I like making you feel good.” He smiled as Richie pulled him into his arms again.

“I love you. Come on. Lets brush teeth and go back to bed.” Richie kissed the top of his head. Eddie nodded, suddenly exhausted.

“Carry me?” he mumbled. Richie scooped him up into his arms like he weighed nothing and carried him back upstairs. 

“So did I keep my promise?” Richie whispered as they snuggled back under the blankets. 

Eddie nodded, “I definitely won’t be able to look at that chair the same way ever again.” he blushed, “Love you Trashmouth.”

“Love you Spaghetti.” 

 

Richie awoke the next morning to all his friends sound asleep on Eddie’s bedroom floor. Eddie however, was nowhere in sight. Richie crept quietly into the hall and down the stairs.

“Babe?”

“In the kitchen, baby. I started breakfast. Making pancakes.” he smiled as Richie leaned on the doorframe watching him for a minute. 

“God your beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Eddie rolled his eyes, but blushed and smiled a little nonetheless, “come help me whisk.” 

“Aye aye sir.” Richie gave a little salute and took the bowl from him. 

“Ugh you’ve been up 5 minutes and British guy is already out and about.” Eddie teased and he messed with the dial on the radio switching it from the gospel radio his mom listened to, to the pop station. He smiled swaying a little to the rhythm as Richie came up behind him and kissed his cheek.

“Have I mentioned that you’re beautiful?” 

“Yes. And I thought you were whisking.” he grinned, as he turned to kiss Richie’s cheek, swatting at him playfully with a spatula. Richie laughed and kissed his cheek again before turning back to the counter. The worked in comfortable silence for a few minutes, moving easily around each other, as the radio played in the background. A familiar beat played through the speakers and Eddie spun around, a slightly panicked look on his face. 

“Richie…” he started but Richie was already starting towards him, spatula in hand and smirk on his face, dramatically mouthing along with the words with the spatula as a microphone. 

 

_ I made it through the wilderness _

_ Somehow I made it through _

_ Didn't know how lost I was _

_ Until I found you  _

 

Eddie squealed, stifling a giggle as Richie seductively walked toward him, singing along with Madonna. He ran around the otherside of the counter as Richie chased him.

“Richie you can’t do this every time this song comes on!” Eddie ducked under his arm and ran back around the counter. 

 

_ I was beat incomplete _

_ I'd been had, I was sad and blue _

_ But you made me feel _

_ Yeah, you made me feel _

_ Shiny and new _

__

Richie caught up with Eddie at the end of the verse and spun him into his arms. Eddie shrieked again as Richie pulled him in closer. 

“Richie! Stop they’ll hear.” he giggled again. 

Richie smirked and easily picked him up off the ground as he sang the next part. 

 

_ Like a virgin _

_ Touched for the very first time _

_ Like a virgin _

_ When your heart beats  _

_ Next to mine _

 

Richie spun him around and Eddie wrapped his legs around his waist. He couldn’t even pretend to be upset anymore. His boyfriend was such huge dork and he loved it. He was giggling and kissing his face as Richie sat him on the counter. 

 

_ Gonna give you all my love, boy _

_ My fear is fading fast _

_ Been saving it all for you _

_ 'Cause only love can last _

 

Richie laced their fingers together and kissed him quickly, still mouthing along with the words. 

“God you are such a giant dork.” Eddie grinned, watching him dance around the kitchen. Richie winked at him. 

 

_ You're so fine and you're mine _

_ Make me strong, yeah you make me bold _

_ Oh your love thawed out _

_ Yeah, your love thawed out _

_ What was scared and cold _

 

Eddie blushed, a shy smile on his face as Richie wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him to the edge of the counter, and stroked a thumb over his cheek. Eddie’s blush darked and he kissed Richie’s wrist gently. 

 

_ Like a virgin _

_ Touched for the very first time _

_ Like a virgin _

_ With your heartbeat _

_ Next to mine _

 

Richie pulled him off the counter and spun him around again. Eddie swayed happily and Richie placed him down on the floor. Eddie kissed him again as Madonna continued to sing in the background. 

_ Oooh, oooh, oooh _

 

_ You're so fine and you're mine _

_ I'll be yours 'till the end of time _

_ 'Cause you made me feel _

_ Yeah, you made me feel _

_ I've nothing to hide _

 

_ Like a virgin _

_ Touched for the very first time _

_ Like a virgin _

_ With your heartbeat _

_ Next to mine _

 

Eddie smiled a little as Richie wrapped his arms around his waist. Eddie wrapped his arms around his neck as they danced. Eddie sighed happily and looked up at him. 

“I love you you doofus.” Eddie grinned.

“I love you too you dork.” Richie pulled him closer. 

 

_ Like a virgin, ooh, ooh _

_ Like a virgin _

_ Feels so good inside _

_ When you hold me, and your heart beats, and you love me _

 

_ Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh _

_ Ooh, baby _

_ Can't you hear my heartbeat _

_ For the very first time? _

 

Richie dipped him dramatically at the end of the song and Eddie was met with the sight of Bill standing in the doorway. Eddie paled and stood up quickly. 

“Hey Bill.” he blushed and looked at Richie who was grinning like an idiot. 

“W-what’s going on guys?” Bill looked at them, a knowing smile on his face. 

“Ummm pancakes?” Eddie grinned sheepishly and slid a plate over to him. 

Bill took it still staring at them, “H-how long h-have you two b-been doing this?” 

Eddie blushed and leaned into Richie’s arm around him, “Umm about a month now. Stan and Bev know. Stan saw us kiss at my birthday party and we told Bev right after Thanksgiving break after she tried to lock us in the janitor’s closet.” he grinned as Bill’s jaw dropped. 

“S-stan knew?”

“Stan knew what?” The curly haired boy came up behind Bill, wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Y-you knew about this? About t-them? And you d-didn’t tell me??” Bill looked at him a little shocked. 

“It wasn’t my place to tell.” he shrugged. Bill rolled his eyes and Richie gave him a subtle thumbs up. 

“So now we need to tell Ben and Mike. I don’t know why we picked the two softies for last. They’d probably throw us a parade.” Richie laughed. Eddie nodded. 

“Speaking of, we should probably get them up. Pancakes won’t eat themselves.” he chirped cheerfully and headed upstairs to wake the others. 

Richie watched him go, a smile on his face. 

“S-so. You and E-Eddie huh?” Bill grinned. 

Richie nodded, “I love him so much…”

Stan smiled, “Finally.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're welcome. I tried my best. 
> 
> Next up! The return of Sonia (dun dun dun) 
> 
> I'm on tumblr! Come say hi! studpuffin


	3. The world comes caving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie comes out to Sonia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings: f-word used, slight physical abuse, mention of HIV/AIDS as a threat

It was the last night of winter break, and with Sonia’s absence it was one of the best weeks of of Eddie’s life. With him and Richie alone in the house together, they quickly fell into a domestic routine. They took turns cooking, even taking a trip to the grocery store together. Sonia had left money for food and Richie and Eddie had taken full advantage of it. Richie had even bought them a bottle of wine. 

“Richie? Babe, did we get pasta?” Eddie was digging through the grocery bag, lower lip worried between his teeth.

Richie looked up from where he was cutting vegetables, “In the pantry. Top shelf.”

“Richie I can’t reach the top shelf.” Eddie crossed his arms and gave him a look of slight annoyance. 

Richie came up behind him, pressing a kiss to his cheek and grabbing the box, “This painfully domestic.” he mumbled. 

Eddie pressed a kiss to his lips, “Get used to it.” 

 

A little while later, they were laying on the couch, bottle of wine between them, Richie running his fingers up and down Eddie’s arm. Eddie sighed happily. 

“Is this what it’s going to be like? Next year when we live together.” he kissed Richie’s neck.  

Richie pulled him so Eddie was laying on his chest, “Everyday. For as long as I can have you.” 

Eddie smiled, “You have me forever Rich. You always have.” Eddie smiled, taking a sip from the bottle, “I’ve been in love with you since I knew what it meant to be in love.” he whispered. 

Richie rested his chin on top of Eddie’s head and took his hand, “It’s always been you Eds. Since I started sneaking through your window. I’m so in love with you Eddie.” he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist and kissed the top of his head. Eddie smiled and squeezed his hand. 

 

“Come upstairs.” he whispered, “There’s something I want to do.” he gently pulled out if Richie’s arms and took his hand.  Richie followed him curiously. 

“You planning something, Kaspbrak?” he whispered. 

“I like romancing you, Tozier.” Eddie turned around to kiss him. Richie sighed softly, and smiled. 

“Well my stars.” he whispered, slipping into a western accent, “A charming young gentleman has come to sweep me off my feet.” he wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist. Eddie rolled his eyes with a smile. 

“You’re such a dork. Come on.” he tugged him into the bathroom, “I want...I want to take a bath with you.” he whispered, kissing his lips softly. 

Richie kissed back and nodded. Eddie smiled sweetly as he pulled away and turned on the warm water, adding some bubbles. Both boys stripped, looking at each other with quick, shy glances. Richie straightened up, looking at Eddie and pulling him into his arms. 

“Eddie...I can’t get over how gorgeous you are. You’re so fucking beautiful.” He let his fingers rest on the base of Eddie’s spine. Eddie shivered at the touch. 

“You’re one to talk...Richie you’re so gorgeous. Everything about you.” He stroked his thumb over Richie’s cheek, “I get lossed in your eyes. I get lost in you.” he gently took Richie’s glasses off and placed them on the counter, “Come on. Water’s gonna get cold.” he pulled him towards the tub. Richie got in and made room for Eddie to cuddle into his chest. 

Eddie settled into the warm water and the safety of his boyfriend’s arms and sighed happily. He never got over how safe he felt with Richie. When his arm had gotten broke, when he had had the worst panic attack of his life, Richie had pulled him up off the floor, both physically and emotionally. He’d carried him out of that house and when his mom had banned them from seeing each other, he had snuck through his window and held him while he cried. Richie had been the one to find him after he had figured out about the Munchausen's by Proxy and the abuse from his mother. He remembered how Richie had bundled him into his arms and promised he was never going to let Sonia hurt him ever again. Since then, he and Richie had been even more inspereable than they already were. Richie barely let Eddie out of his sight. Richie was always there for him and once again Eddie wondered how he had gotten so lucky to find someone who loved him so much.

“You’re making that face.” Richie whispered, lacing their fingers together. 

“Just thinking.” he mumbled, looking down at their laced fingers. 

“What’s going on in that big, brilliant brain of yours Spaghetti?” Richie dropped a kiss onto Eddie’s small, freckled shoulder. 

“That I got so lucky to find someone who loves me like you do. I never thought I’d get to have anything like this.” He kissed his cheek. 

Richie smiled, “You’re my Eddie Spaghetti. I don’t think I’ve ever loved anyone like I love you. You’re the best thing in my life. My parents are distant at best, school is boring, and yeah of course I have the other Losers, but there was always been something special about you. I love you more than probably anything in the world.” he nuzzled his neck softly. 

“I wish we could stay like this forever.” 

“In the bathtub? We’d probably get pretty pruny, babe.” Richie teased. 

Eddie smiled, “You know what I mean. Like this. Without her here.” he lay his head back on Richie’s shoulder, staring up at the ceiling. 

“Soon we will. We’ll pack up our stuff and go. No parents, no more bad memories. Just you and me and maybe a cat.” 

Eddie nodded biting his lip as Richie kissed over his exposed throat, “You...You can leave a mark if you want.” 

“What about your mom? I wouldn’t want her getting jealous.” Richie smirked. 

Eddie made a noise of disgust, “Beep beep trashmouth. I’m being serious.” 

“So am I. What if your mom sees?” Richie whispered. 

“Fuck my mom.” he mumbled and Richie smirked, “Do not make a joke about that if you value your dick staying in one piece. I’m serious. She’s gonna find out soon anyway. And I’m tired of being scared and of hiding from things. I just...this house has always been a prison not a home and I’ve always been her prisoner not her son. I don’t care if she knows anymore. I just want to be free.” he squeezed Richie’s hand. 

Richie immediately pulled him close as Eddie burst into tears. He ran a hand through his hair as he got them both out of the tub and dry before tucking them both into bed. Eddie was still crying. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t...I didn’t mean to bring this up tonight.” he whispered, wiping his eyes, “I just...I’m so sick of it. Of being afraid. She’s not worth it. And she’s coming back tomorrow. I’ve finally gotten a taste of it and I can’t stand the idea of her coming back.” he whispered, face hidden in Richie’s neck. Richie rubbed his back gently. 

“Baby it’s ok. I’m here for you no matter what happens. If you wanna tell her you can. And I’ll be here for you.” Richie held him protectively and kissed his forehead, “It’s going to get better. Think about Seattle. Think about how every morning we’ll wake up together, spend the weekends out at Puget Sound. We’ll live over some little cafe. You’ll change the world and I’ll play my shows. And we’ll be in control of our own lives. And we’ll be happy. Someday I’m gonna put a ring on your finger, and no one will ever be able to hurt you again.” 

Eddie sniffled softly and nodded, “I’ll tell her. When she gets back. But...if things go badly can I stay with you?” 

Richie kissed him, “Like you even need to ask Eds. Of course you can.” he kissed him again. 

“Your parents won’t mind?” 

“My parents are barely home. And besides, they love you, They think you’re a good influence on me.” Richie smiled. Eddie nodded and clung to him. Richie kissed the top of his head again as both boys drifted into an uneasy sleep. 

 

The next morning came too fast. The both lay in bed quietly for a moment, Richie playing with Eddie’s hair, while Eddie traced circles on Richie’s back. 

“What time is your mom coming back.” 

“Around three. You need to leave.” 

“Eddie…”

“Richie please. You need to go. I need to take care of a few things before she gets here and I tell her. I’ll call you later...or climb through your window.” he whispered, a small smile on his face. Richie kissed him, cupping his face in his hands, before slipping out of bed and pulling his clothes on. 

“Nothing’s gonna keep us apart, Eds. I promise.” he whispered, grabbing his bag and kissing him again, “Call me after it happens if you can. I’ll be waiting for you.” he promised, before slipping out the open window. 

 

Eddie pulled himself out of bed and cleaned his room. He grabbed a bag from his closet and filled it up with enough clothes to last him for a few days and a few personal items, as well as the box that he kept all his money in from working at the library. Carefully he put the bag in his closet and shut the door. He got dressed and hurried downstairs to clean up the kitchen and the living room. He finished not a moment too soon. Just as he put the last box of groceries away, Sonia’s car pulled into the driveway. He took a deep breath as the door opened. 

“Hi mama.” he smiled a little, “How’s Aunt Ellie?” 

“Oh Eddie-bear the week was just awful. She has this god awful dog. It makes a mess everywhere. And I spent the week so worried about you. I wish you could have come.” 

“I told you mom. I promised to tutor Katie Wilson over break. She was really struggling in math last semester and wanted to review.” Not a lie. He had gone to Katie’s to help her study a few times. She had even paid him a little.

“Oh I know sweetpea. You’re such a good boy. But you know how I worry. You’re so delicate. You took your pills didn’t you baby?” 

“No. I don’t take them anymore remember? I don’t need them.” he tensed a little as she sat down in her chair in the living room. Eddie stifled a smile. Richie was right, he would never look at that chair the same way again. 

“Eddie-bear don’t be silly those pills keep you safe.” 

“Mom we’ve talked about this a million times.” he sighed. 

“I’m your mother baby. It’s my job to protect you and keep you safe from all the things that could hurt you.” she motioned for him to bring her a cup of coffee. Eddie sighed, thankful that he had already made some. He set the cup down on the table and sat down on the couch. 

“So tell me more about this Katie Wilson. She’s a nice girl.” 

“Um yeah. She’s nice I guess.” 

“Do you like this girl?” 

“What? Oh no Katie’s just a friend.” 

“You have such high standards. You should. You deserve the best sweetpea. But you’re never going to meet a nice girl if you keep being so picky.” she patted his arm and he fought the urge to flinch. She seemed to be in a good enough mood. If he was going to tell her, now was his moment.

“Hey mom?” he whispered.

“Mmm?” 

“I need to tell you something. It’s kind of important.” 

She turned to look at him, eyes instantly filling with concern, “What is it Eddie-bear? Are you sick? I knew I should have kept you on those pills. We’ll take you to see another doctor. I can’t believe I left you alone this week.” she was already reaching for the phone to call the hospital. 

Eddie grabbed her arm quickly, “No. No mom. I’m not sick...I...I’m gay.” 

Sonia froze and Eddie felt his breath catch in his chest. She was staring at him. It was dead silent. 

“Mom...Mommy please say something.” he felt his chest tighten.

“Eddie you don’t mean that. Your sick. You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I’m not sick.” he pulled away from her and stood up, “I’m gay. And there’s someone I’m seeing. I’ve been seeing him for a few weeks. Richie-” 

“Richie is this boy?” her voice was murderous and eyes were full of rage, “This boy is making you sick. I never should have let that disgusting, vile boy anywhere near you.” Now Sonia was standing. Eddie backed away from her, eyes darting toward the door behind her. 

“I’m not sick. He loves me…” 

“He loves you?” she grabbed his arms and held him in place getting in his face, “I love you. No one loves you like I do. He’s only going to hurt you. We can fix this. We’ll send you somewhere. A clinic. They fix people like you.” she cooed, attempting to smooth his hair. 

Eddie pulled away from her, “You don’t love me! You’ve kept me here like a prisoner my whole life. Convincing me I was sick and weak and that no one was going to love me. You’re wrong. You don’t love me.” 

“I’m your mother. Show me some respect.” she started towards him again. 

Eddie felt something snap inside him. He was done being scared. He was done being treated like a weak, stupid child. He was done being hurt by her. 

“Fuck you!” He screamed, backing towards the door, “Fuck your pills and your doctors and your need to control everything in my life!” 

 

He didn’t see the slap coming. It knocked him to the ground. Sonia grabbed him roughly by the collar of his shirt and dragged him up the stairs. 

“You will not speak to me that way. Everything I do I do for you. I keep you safe, feed you, put clothes on your back and yet you are the most ungrateful, ugly, dirty child. I don’t know what I did for God to punish me with you and your perverted sickness. This is a sickness. And those diseases the gays have...well if your sins don’t kill you that certainly will. 

 

Eddie stared at her in shock. She may as well have hit him again, “Fuck you. You’re psychotic. You’d rather I’d be dead?” 

 

Another slap and she threw him to the floor or his room, “I’d rather have a dead son than one that’s a disgusting faggot.” Her eyes were full of hatred as she filled Eddie’s doorway, “You will stay here. I have some calls to make. You’re leaving in the morning.” she slammed the door, locking it. 

 

Eddie waited until he heard the door to her room closed and her talking on the phone. He needed to move quickly. He quietly opened his closet and grabbed his bag and sneakers from the floor. He crawled under his bed, moving the loose floorboard. He grabbed the extra set of house keys, thankful she hadn’t asked for them back. He threw them into his bag. He grabbed his backpack and his duffel and headed over to his window. 

 

_ Okay Eddie. It’s just climbing down the tree. Richie does it every night _

 

He slid his duffel onto the wide branch and leaned forward, pulling himself onto it. Carefully he lowered down to the next branch, grabbing his bag. He jumped the last few feet, tumbling to the ground. He had definitely made too much noise. He needed to move. He couldn’t hear her in the living room but one of her windows looked out at the yard. He looked up. Had she seen him? 

He grabbed his bag from the lawn and sprinted down the street. 

 

_ She weighs like 300 lbs. And you’ve out run a killer clown. Just make it to Richie’s  _

 

He ran full out, making the usual 15 minute walk in just under 10. He banged on the front door of the Tozier house, out of breath and close to tears. Maggie Tozier opened it. 

“Eddie! Hi honey. Is everything ok?” 

“Richie. I need to talk to Richie,” he felt the panic rising in his chest, the full weight of what had just happened hitting him. 

His mother hated him. 

She wanted him dead. 

If she had it her way he’d be shipped off to a conversion camp tomorrow. 

Maggie looked at him concerned, “Sure honey. He’s upstairs in his room. Are you sure you’re ok?” 

Eddie brushed past her, taking the stairs two at a time, bursting through Richie’s bedroom door. 

“Eddie! What are you…” 

Eddie cut him off, dropping his bags on the floor and kissing Richie as hard as he could. Richie picked him up off the ground and held him. 

“Eddie what happened?” Richie whispered, one arm around Eddie’s waist, the other holding the back of his head. Eddie burst into tears. 

“She said she wishes she had a dead son over one that was a faggot. She wants to send me to conversion camp. She hit me. Slapped me across the face. She hates me. She told me if my sins don’t kill me...AIDS will.” he choked on another sob. 

Richie slowly sank to the floor, still holding Eddie, “That evil fucking bitch.”  

Eddie nodded, face buried in Richie’s neck, “I stole the extra set of house keys. After she’s asleep I wanted to go get the rest of my stuff. But she saw me I think. When I climbed out the window.” 

Richie nodded, still holding Eddie tightly to him, “I’ll go get the things you need.” 

“What? No! Richie she knows it’s you! She’ll kill you.” Eddie pulled back, panic threatening to over take him. 

“And if you go back, she’ll kill you! And I’m not letting that happen.” 

“Richie this is my mother we’re talking about. She already hates you and if anything she thinks…”

“I know what she thinks. Tell you what. We’ll wait until she’s out of the house. Ok? We’ll sneak back and get the rest of your stuff.” 

Eddie nodded still clutching Richie like he would evaporate into thin air if he let go. 

Richie held him close, “we gotta let my mom know what’s going on. She won’t be mad. She’ll understand. She won’t make you go back. Do you want to go talk to her with me?” 

Eddie nodded frantically, “Please don’t let me go.” 

Richie nodded “I’m not going anywhere. I promise.” He stood up, all but supporting Eddie as they went downstairs. 

 

Maggie looked up as the boys entered the kitchen. Eddie had a bruise on his cheek and looked at though he had been crying. Richie looked positively furious. 

“Boys is everything alright? Eddie doesn’t look so good…” 

“Sonia kicked him out. Well not kicked him out but threatened to send him to conversion therapy and hit him. Eddie and I are dating mom. Please don’t send him back there. She’ll hurt him.” Richie looked angry, but she watched as he pulled Eddie closer, protectively holding the smaller boy who had lapsed into a fresh round of tears. 

“Of course he can stay sweetheart. But I have to warn you she’ll probably come looking.” 

“Let her. I have somethings to say.” Richie growled, “She’s not coming near him ever again.” 

Maggie nodded, “He’ll stay in your room?” 

Richie nodded.

“Alright. Why don’t you set him up with a shower and an ice pack. I’ll get some dinner started.” 

Richie nodded again, practically caring Eddie back upstairs and into the bathroom. He gently set him on the floor as he turned on the warm water. He knelt down in front of Eddie. 

“Hey...Sweetheart you gotta take these off ok? I know you’re exhausted but I need you to help me ok?” 

Eddie nodded, pulling off his t-shirt and undoing his shorts. Richie helped him up, getting off the rest of his clothes and helped him into the shower. 

“Come in with me?” Eddie looked slightly panicked at the thought of being seperated from Richie, even for a second, his grip on Richie’s arm tightening like a vice. 

Richie gently loosened his grip, “Easy. Easy baby. I still kinda need my arm.” he smiled a little and undressed, getting in the shower with Eddie. Eddie instantly curled back into his chest. Richie kissed him. 

“You’re so brave Eddie. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.” 

“She hit me.” 

“And you escaped. You climbed out a window. You packed a bag and ran away. And we’re gonna protect you. My parents aren’t the best, but they love you and they’ll help me keep you safe.” 

“She wants us dead.” Eddie murmured. He felt like he could barely speak. His throat was raw from crying. His head hurt from the hyperventilating. His stomach ached from the anxiety. And he was tired. He felt like he had been running for hours without any breaks or stops. He could barely keep his head up as Richie washed his hair and rubbed soap all over him. 

Richie held him under the water, rinsing him off before he turned the water off and wrapped them both in towels. 

“Pajamas?” 

“In my bag. Black shorts and your old Metallica shirt.” Eddie whispered. Richie nodded, hurrying down the hall to get it. Eddie shivered and dried his hair as Richie came back, wearing clean boxers and a t-shirt, and holding Eddie’s. 

“I’ll grab you an ice pack. Head to bed ok? I’ll be there in a minute.” Richie kissed his forehead and Eddie grabbed his hand. 

“I love you Richie...I love you so much.” Eddie looked up at him, dark brown meeting warm chocolate. 

Richie kissed him softly, “I love you too. More than I can ever describe.” he smiled, “My brave Eddie Spaghetti.” 

Eddie smiled, the first smile since he had climbed out his window, “I’m gonna go lay down.” 

Richie nodded, “I’ll get you ice pack.” 

Eddie crawled into bed, pulling the covers over himself. Richie sat down next to him a few minutes later, pressing an ice pack to his cheek.

“I like taking care of you…” Richie whispered.

Eddie smiled a little, “Usually I’m the one holding an ice pack to your face.” he mumbled. 

Richie laughed, “Nice to be the one on the other end of the ice pack.” 

Eddie sat up, holding the ice pack to his cheek, “Play me something?” he looked over at the guitar in the corner of Richie’s room.  

“If you lay down I will.” 

“I’m ok.” Eddie moved the ice back to his shoulder, wincing a little as he touched the bruise. He shook his head at the concerned look on Richie’s face, “I’m ok. I just hit the ground pretty hard when she hit me.” 

“Want something that’ll help?” Richie frowned. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“We could have a smoke. We could shotgun. It’ll make it easier to relax and help you sleep a little.” 

Eddie nodded, moving to sit in Richie’s lap. Richie reached up to the shelf above his bed and grabbed the little box, pulling out a joint and his lighter. He lit it, inhaling deeply. He pulled Eddie close, fitting their mouths together and exhaled into his mouth. Eddie gasped, inhaling. 

“Woah.” he whispered.

“Was that ok?” 

“Yeah. I just...I was literally sharing air with you. It feels so intimate.” Eddie blushed, feeling himself tear up a little. 

“It is. You’re the only person I’ve ever done that with…” Richie held him close, letting Eddie curl as close as possible. Richie relit the joint, bending a little to kiss Eddie again. 

 

A half an hour later, Eddie was curled up in Richie’s bed, head in Richie’s lap, drowsiness clouding him.

“Play me something…” he whispered again. Richie nodded, gently moving Eddie off his lap and flat on the bed. Eddie watched him quietly as Richie picked up the guitar and settled on the bed. 

“Got any requests?” Richie smoothed a hand over his hair. Eddie shook his head as Richie tuned the guitar. 

Richie started playing quietly. It was soft and sounded vaguely like a church song that Eddie had heard as a kid. He snuggled closer to Richie, listening to the music as he drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're gonna be ok. Richie is protective and loves his boyfriend a lot, and as a scared as Eddie is, he's gonna come out ok I promise


	4. Free at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Richie adjust to the new normal. Ben finds out about Richie and Eddie. Eddie basks in his new found freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo last chapter was a lot but I promise that they're fine. Eddie is adjusting to living without his mom. Also Eddie goes off on Sonia may have been my favorite scene to write 
> 
> Also cute Shakespeare moment

Eddie sat up with a start in the middle of the night, breathing heavily. He pushed a hand through his hair, feeling the sweat that had had gathered on his forehead. His chest felt like it was tightening. He jumped when he felt a hand touch his shoulder. 

“Richie?” he turned to look at him, eyes wide. Richie nodded in the dark, holding his arms open for him. Eddie crawled into his arms and lay against his chest.

“I had a nightmare. It was back...but it wasn’t the clown anymore. It was my mom. It...She was hurting you, or at least It made me think she was. I felt awful. Worse than dying.” he whispered.

Richie rubbed his back, making soothing circles, “That isn’t gonna happen. It isn’t coming back. No one is dying.” 

Eddie nodded, “It was just a dream.”

“Yeah, just a dream.” Richie kissed his forehead, cuddling him close. Slowly, Eddie’s breathing leveled out. He sighed softly, drifting back to sleep easily in Richie’s arms. 

 

Sunshine peeked through the breaks in the curtains. It was Monday, the first day of the spring semester. The sun rose, shining light on the figures of two boys, curled together like the world would end of they let go.

Richie woke up, Eddie’s face inches from his. He let himself look at him for a moment. You wouldn’t guess that a boy that small held so much fire. Eddie was one of the fiercest people Richie had ever met. He was selfless, caring, brave (even if he didn’t believe it), sharp with his sarcasm, and brilliant with his words. And god damn it did he love this boy. Richie wasn’t stupid. He knew that Sonia was out there looking for Eddie. But no matter what happened, he and Eddie would protect each other. They always did. Richie stroked his fingertips over Eddie’s cheek. 

“Hey Eds...it’s time to get up.” he whispered. 

“Don’t call me Eds, jackass.” Eddie’s muffled voice came from where it was buried in Richie’s chest. 

“Good morning to you too, princess. Come on. Up and at ‘em. The quest for knowledge waits for no man. And I’m late usually.” Richie poked Eddie a couple of times and Eddie squirmed, batting is arms away lazily. 

“You’re a menace.” he groaned, rolling off of Richie and sitting up. Richie kissed him slowly.

“Your favorite menace.” he mumbled as he grabbed his glasses, slipping them on, and sliding out of bed, pulling clothes on. Eddie stretched, groaning and collapsing back into bed before getting up and pulling clothes on as well. 

“Where’s your mom?” 

“She leaves for work early. But she probably left some coffee and stuff though. Or we have waffles in the freezer.” 

Eddie nodded, fixing his hair “If you’re ready you can head down. I’ll be there in a minute.” he stood on his tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Richie squeezed his hand. 

“Hey Eddie? Are we ok?” 

Eddie looked over at him, “Of course we are. We’re more than ok Richie.” he smiled, “I’m just...adjusting I guess.” 

Richie nodded and kissed the top of his head, “I’ll get you coffee. Things will start to feel normal soon. And in a few months we’ll be gone.” Eddie smiled and kissed him. 

“Thanks sweetheart.” 

 

Richie headed downstairs, moving around the kitchen, grabbing breakfast for them. He looked up at a knock on the door. He opened it and was met face to face with Sonia Kaspbrak. 

“Morning Ms. K.” He looked at her cooly. 

“Where is he?” 

“Where’s who?” Richie asked innocently, raising an eyebrow. 

“Where is Eddie? I know he’s here.” 

Richie smiled, still looking uncharacteristically innocent, “You can’t come in, so I guess you’ll never know. But let me tell you this, you ever come near him again and I’ll find a way to make sure everyone knows what you did to him.” His face changed from innocent, to deadly serious in a matter of seconds, “You’ve hurt him enough. And he deserves better than that. And he has a family that loves him. He has me. And the rest of our friends. We love him. Unconditionally. No lies. No manipulation.” 

Sonia opened her mouth to say something, but a voice from upstairs interrupted. 

“What are you doing here?” Eddie was standing at the top of the stairs, trying to hide the slight shake in his voice.

“Edward Kaspbrak come down here right now. I’m taking you to that clinic. They’re expecting you.” 

Richie started to speak but Eddie cut him off, “Babe I think waffles are done. I’ll be in a minute.” 

Richie hesitated then nodded, giving Sonia another withering look, “Shout if you need me.”

Eddie let their fingers brush as Richie moved away. He took a breath and turned to face his mother. 

“I’m not going with you. I am never going with you anywhere ever again. Don’t interrupt me.” he snapped as she started to open her mouth, “It’s your turn to listen to me. You have lied to me over and over and over again. My whole life. You have been mentally and emotionally abusing me my whole entire life!” 

“Eddie keep your voice down.” 

“No! Let the whole street hear. You are abusive and horrible and you basically held me hostage in our house! You treated me like I was weak and helpless. You can’t treat me like that anymore! I’m 18 years old and I never want to see you again! Do not come near me or Richie or any of my friends. Walk away or I swear to god I’ll stand on this porch and scream until everyone in this town knows who you are and what you’ve done. Leave. Now.” he slammed the door shut, watching from the window as she stood there for a moment as she started to walk away. He pulled the door open and yelled after her.

“And I sucked dick on your lazy-boy! Have fun thinking about that!” he slammed the door again, turning around to see Richie watching him from the doorway of the kitchen, jaw hanging open. 

“Eddie…”

“I’m sorry you had to see that.” 

“Eddie are you kidding me? That was the most badass thing I think I’ve ever seen! You let her have it Eds holy shit! And that part about the lazy-boy! Eds I could kiss you!” 

“Why don’t you stupid?” Eddie grinned, crossing over to Richie. He grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss. 

“Fuck Eddie, I don’t know what’s gotten into you but I like it.” Richie laughed, a little breathless. 

“You, hopefully.” Eddie quipped playfully. 

Richie looked stunned, and then he grinned, “Eddie-Spaghetti with a good one!”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Come on, dumbass. We’re gonna be late.” he grinned, holding out his hand for Richie as they started off to school. 

 

They walked quietly, content to just hold hands. There was still snow on the ground, and the news had said more was probably on the way. Eddie was hoping for a snow day. Those were his favorite days. The Losers would always go sledding on the big hill at Mike’s farm, then come inside to drink hot chocolate and make cookies. It was always so cozy and Eddie loved the feeling that came from being around his chosen family. He looked down at his fingers, loosely intertwined with Richie’s. A family. He smiled at the thought. 

 

As they neared school, they let go of each other’s hands. Stan and Bill were waiting in front of their lockers. 

“Eddie d-do you wanna t-tell me why your m-mom was b-banging on my d-door at five in the m-morning?” 

“And why you have a bruise on your face?” Stan looked at him in concern, “Eddie what the hell happened to you?” 

Eddie touched his cheek. He had forgotten all about the bruise after he had stood up to Sonia this morning. He blushed, “I’ll explain everything at lunch. It’s not really a story I want to tell more than once.” 

Stan looked over at Richie. To the untrained eye, Richie looked normal. He had an arm over Eddie’s shoulder and was absently picking at his a hangnail. But Stan had known Richie since they were five. And Richie was far from fine. The vein above his left eye was twitching, and he jaw was clenched. His arm around Eddie looked casual but Stan could tell he was holding onto him tightly. Whatever had happened, Richie’s protective mode was in overdrive. Stan raised an eyebrow at him. Richie slowly shook his head as the bell rang for homeroom. 

Richie turned to Eddie, “Meet me during study hall? I need help with that history paper.” he subtly squeezed his hand. 

Eddie smiled, “Yeah sure. Library?” 

Richie ruffled his hair as they headed into homeroom, “See ya later Spaghetti.” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, but smiled anyway, “see ya later Trashmouth.” 

 

During study hall, Eddie curled in a chair in the library, reading The Great Gatsby. He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes and a pair of lips rest against his ear. 

“Guess who?”

Eddie smiled, “Hi Richie.” 

Richie grinned “Hey sweet thang.” 

Eddie lolled his head back to look at him. Richie was grinning down at him, glasses sliding down his nose. Eddie pushed them back up gently, a soft smile on his face. 

“Ready to work on your essay?” he whispered. Richie groaned softly and dropped his forehead onto Eddie’s shoulder. Eddie played with his curls.

“Come on. Sooner we start, the sooner it’s done.” Eddie moved his stuff over to the table and opened his notebook.

Richie pouted but pulled out his notebook and started to write. They worked in silence for a few minutes and then Richie sighed again.

“Eddie.” he tapped his pencil on the table, “Eddie.” he took a deep breath, “EddieEddieEddieEddie. Eddie Spaghetti. Edward Spaghettward. Eds.”

Eddie looked up, eyebrow raised, “What?!” 

Richie flopped pathetically over the table and whined, making grabby hands at Eddie, “I’m so bored.”

Eddie gave him an unimpressed look, “We’ve been working for like 10 minutes.”  

“Yeah but I’m bored.” 

“Richie.”

“Eddie.” 

“Work for another 10 minutes and then we can take a break ok?” 

Richie nodded, still pouting a little. Eddie bumped his foot against Richie’s, a light blush highlighting his freckles. Richie stared at him a little dreamily for a minute before turning back to his essay. The 10 minutes passed quickly, both boys sneaking glances. 

“Eddieeeee” Richie whined. 

Eddie smiled “Ok. Ok. Break time. But I need to get a book so I’ll be back.” He stood, stretching a little and wandered off to find the book he was looking for. Richie looked at him curiously and followed. Eddie had wandered into the Shakespeare section and was sitting on the floor flipping through a copy of Much Ado About Nothing.

“Whatcha reading?” Richie sat down next to him. 

Eddie looked up, a soft smile on his face, “It’s one of my favorites. It’s a love story. They start off hating each other...well not hating each other so much as they can’t admit that they’re madly in love so they’re just really nasty to each other all the time. But their friends know that they’re meant to be together. So they trick them into falling in love. And everyone lives happily ever after.”  He whispered. 

Richie smiled, “sounds familiar.” he teased. 

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Why do you think it’s my favorite?” he teased back. 

Richie gently took his face in his hands and kissed him. Eddie kissed back, sighing and letting Richie pull him closer.

“You ok with this?” 

“ I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest,” Eddie whispered, tucking a curl behind his ear. 

“What’s that from?

“Shakespeare. Beatrice says it to Benedict after she says she loves him.” 

Richie stroked his thumb over his cheek, “You…” he kissed Eddie’s lips, “are a romantic sap.” 

Eddie smiled against his lips, “And you…” he kissed back “are equally sappy if not more romantic.” 

Richie laughed and kissed him again. Their kisses were innocent enough, just little pecks at first. Slowly Richie pulled Eddie into his lap, book forgotten in Eddie’s lap. Eddie pulled Richie in closer, fingers tangling at the curl at the base of Richie’s neck, tugging a little. Richie groaned quietly. 

“Jesus Christ.”

“Mmmmm, no. Just me. Thanks for the compliment though.” Eddie giggled. Richie snorted. They leaned in to kiss again, jumping apart when they heard a book drop behind them. Eddie practically jumped out of Richie’s lap, turning to see, Ben staring at them. 

“Uhhh...Hi Eddie. Hi Richie.” Ben’s eyes were wide and he looked a little confused, “Are you two…”

“Yes.” Richie and Eddie answered simultaneously, Eddie still absently playing with Richie’s hair. It reminded Ben of the way Stan played with Bill’s. 

“Oh! Well that’s great! Do any of the others know or do you want me to keep it a secret?” 

Eddie blushed, a shy grin on his face, “It’s ummm...It’s been about a month and a half. We were waiting for the right time to tell everyone but everyone was kind of figuring it out. Stan saw us kiss at my birthday party, Bev tried to lock us in a supply closet, and Bill saw us kiss in the kitchen the other day. And we were gonna tell you today at lunch because there’s a whole other story we need I need to tell you guys.”

“Is it about how you got that bruise?” Ben looked at him in concern. Eddie nodded slowly and Richie pulled him closer again.

“Wait so Mike doesn’t know yet?” 

“No but I’m gonna tell him after school today.” Eddie smiled a little, “He’ll understand. Do you?”

Ben nodded, “Of course I do! It’s everyone’s choice to come out when they’re ready and relationships are personal and I know you guys wanted to tell everyone together so it’s not your fault people found out on their own, but also you two are like REALLY bad at being sneaky. I’ve had suspicions since movie night, when you two disappeared for an hour in the middle of the night.”

Eddie’s eyes widened as Richie laughed, “Oh my god Ben. Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Ben shrugged, “You and Eddie seemed pretty content on keeping it secret at the time. I’m not mad. Promise.” he smiled. 

Eddie smiled, “Thanks Ben. We should probably work more on the history paper anyway. We’ll see you at lunch?” Richie whined at the mention of the history paper and Ben nodded.

“See you later.” he smiled, giving a small wave heading out of the shelves. 

Richie watched Ben’s retreating form and smirked, leaning in to kiss Eddie again. Eddie pushed him back gently. 

“Uh uh. Time’s up” he grinned getting out of Richie’s lap and laughing at the horrified look on Richie’s face as the bell rang. 

 

By the time lunch rolled around, Eddie was shaking. 

“I don’t want them feeling bad for me.” He bit his lip, as he and Richie walked toward their lunch table. 

“Babe you know they’re just going to want to support you. They’re our best friends. And we all know how awful Sonia is.” Richie put his arm around him. Eddie nodded as they sat down. He took a deep breath and looked up to the concerned faces of his friends. 

“Ok...so I know there are a lot of questions. Why my mom showed up at Bill’s. Why I have this bruise.” he squeezed Richie’s hand, “I came out to my mom yesterday. When she got back from my Aunt’s. It...it didn’t really go well. She threatened to send me off to conversion camp and she hit me. Twice. And I packed a bag. I climbed out my window and I ran. But she didn’t know where I went so I guess she just started banging on doors to try to find me. She eventually did find me. And she tried to take me away. But ummmm...I told her off. She won’t bother me again.” 

Richie grinned, “You should have seen him. He went off on her it was incredible.” Eddie grinned, blushing, as Richie continued, “God he even told her about the chair. I swear to god I almost lost it.” he kissed Richie’s cheek. 

Stan raised an eyebrow, “What happened to the chair?” 

Eddie blushed an alarming shade of red and smacked Richie on the shoulder, “You and your big fucking mouth.” he covered his face with his hands, as Bev whistled appreciatively.

“My boys are growing up so fast.” she teased.

Eddie groaned into his hands, “I don’t want to talk about this.” he mumbled, turning to hide his face in Richie’s shoulder. Richie put an arm around his shoulder again and kissed the top of his head. The rest of the Losers smiled at the soft moment between the two boys. It was quiet for a moment.

“So…” Stan looked around at the group “Ben I’ll trade you fruit roll up for gushers.” And the magic moment was broken. Soon they were all arguing over snacks and about which comic books they wanted to trade and how they were going to split up the study guide from calculus. Eddie held Richie’s hand under the table, overwhelmed by the sense of normalcy. Despite his mom hurting him, leaving home, trying to squeeze his entire life in a suitcase, hunting for apartments in a city almost 3,000 miles away, working to save money for college, and for all intents and purposes living with his boyfriend, his life felt normal. His friends supported him, cared about him, and treated him like family. 

 

For the first time in his life, Eddie was completely free.

 


	5. Home is where you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After leaving the constraints of the closet behind, Richie and Eddie take a step forward in their relationship. 
> 
> OR
> 
> After telling Mike, Eddie and Richie's date night ends with losing their virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD (post Mike being a supportive pal)

The afternoon passed quickly and soon the teens were at the arcade.  
Stan was highlighting his physics notes and stealing Bill’s crusts from his pizza.  
“S-Stan only you would try to study here.” Bill teased.  
Stan looked up at him, “You wanna take my physics test Denbrough?” Bill kissed his cheek apologetically and the corner of Stan’s mouth quirked up into a smile, “You’re lucky I like you so much.” he mumbled, taking another bite of crust. Bill kissed his cheek again, smiling a little.  
“L-love you too.” Bill whispered. Stan blushed and pressed a quick kiss to his lips and squeezed his hand. 

“Bev wait! That’s perfect.” Ben grinned, messing with his camera. Bev looked over her shoulder and grinned.  
“What did you say this was for again?”  
Ben clicked a picture, “Photo class. We’re supposed to photograph what inspires us.” He changed angles. Bev blushed.  
“I inspire you?” she quirked her eyebrow and grinned.  
“Everyday beautiful.” 

Richie was bouncing his leg under the table as he waited for Mike. Eddie smirked slightly.  
“Nervous?”  
“No.”  
“You’re a shit liar Rich. I’m nervous too.”  
“Why the fuck are we nervous? Mike isn’t gonna be weird about it.”  
“No, he won’t. But...we still risk other people being weird about it. Stan and Bill know that. And they’re here for us.” Eddie laced their fingers together, “But we’ve never really been normal before so why start now? I like us.”  
Richie smiled, “I like us too.” he looked up as Mike sat down across from them, “Hey Mike.”  
“Hey! Eddie texted and said you guys needed to tell me something?”  
Eddie nodded, “Richie and I are dating.”  
“Yeah, I know. What did you want to tell me?” Mike added his money into the group pizza pool.  
“I’m sorry what?” Richie was staring at Mike in shock.  
“What? Oh that you and Eddie are dating? I just kinda assumed you two always had feelings for each other.”  
“You thought we’ve been together since we were 13???” Eddie shrieked, eyes bugging slightly and Richie put a hand on his shoulder.  
“What was I supposed to think??? Richie sneaks into your room every night, you cuddle at movie night, you’re always flirting and Richie is always kissing you on the cheek and you guys are always together. You carry extra glasses and Richie carries an extra inhaler. I just assumed and I figured you guys would tell me when you were ready.” Mike shrugged with a small smile, “It’s kinda obvious you two have always been in love.”  
Eddie blushed, eyes still huge, “I...woah.” He whispered, “So you knew before we did…” he giggled a little. Richie put his arm around him again.  
Mike smiled and put his hand on top of Eddie’s “Call it intuition, but I think we all kinda knew before you two did.” Mike patted his hand and Eddie laughed, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I need to go kick Ben’s ass at Frogger.” he got up, following Ben. 

Richie and Eddie were alone at the table.  
“Woah.”  
“Yeah…”  
“We did it.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Does that mean I can kiss you in public now?”  
“Richie, what are you talking about?”  
“Well…” Richie smiled lazily, “Our friends know. Both our parents know. We don’t really have reason to hide.” he looked over at Eddie, smile still on his face as he leaned in a little closer.  
A shiver ran down Eddie’s spine, “Fuck...you’re right.” He leaned in a little closer to Richie. They were nose to nose, breath hitting each other’s face. Time seemed to stop for a moment as they both hesitated, knowing that if they did this they could never take it back.

And then they were kissing, Eddie pushed up against the wall of the booth, one hand clutching Richie’s shoulder, the other cupping his cheek, Richie with his hands on his waist leaning into him like he needed him to breath. It wasn’t a kiss like their other kisses. It wasn’t a kiss alone in a bedroom, or snuck in a janitor's closet, or hidden in the stacks in the library.  
It was a kiss that said Fuck you I’m in love. Take your bigoted judgment and shove it up your ass.  
Eddie kissed back tangling his fingers in Richie’s hair. He laughed as Richie kissed all over his face and pulled back slowly. Richie stroked his cheek.  
“Hey asshole,” he whispered.  
Eddie laughed again, “Hey dickhead.”  
They both giggled, foreheads touching. Richie kissed his nose, grinning as Eddie scrunched it up.  
“Let's go. I’m gonna kick your ass at Street Fighter.”  
Eddie shoved him, jumping over his legs and racing off toward the game, “In your dreams bitch!” 

Richie groaned, dropping his face into his hands, “One more game. Loser pays movie rental.”  
Eddie popped his gum and smirked, “Babe you’re already buying dinner, drinks, and my next comic book. Ya sure you wanna pay for movie rentals too?” he grinned leaning against the machine.  
“I still don’t get how you’re so fucking good at this.” Richie mumbled.  
“Because I’ve been watching you suck at this for three years.” he smiled sweetly.  
“Asshole.” Richie flipped him off.  
“Fuck-face.”  
“Competitive jerkwad.”  
“Sore loser dickhead.” Eddie popped his quarters into the machine and kissed his cheek, “and we’re renting Nightmare on Elm Street.”  
Everyone else had headed home a little while ago. Ben, Stan, and Mike to study for physics, Bev to work on her art project, and Bill to work on his English essay. Richie and Eddie had been playing street fighter for the last two hours and had gotten increasingly more competitive. And they were almost out of quarters.  
Eddie smirked as his turn finished, “You’re up.”  
Richie pouted and took his turn as Eddie watched, still grinning smugly. 

20 minutes later they were at the video store renting Nightmare on Elm Street. 

They wandered home hand in hand, giggling softly as they made their way into Richie’s room. Richie put the video into the into the VCR on his tv as they quickly put on pajamas and settled onto his bed. Eddie laying against Richie’s chest. Richie tangled their fingers together and pulled Eddie close.  
“Still can’t believe you beat me at street fighter.”  
“You’re very easy to distract.”  
“I wasn’t distracted.”  
“Mmmmm. Not true. You kept staring at my lips.”  
“You kept popping your gum.”  
“I really wanted to pick the movie.”  
“So you cheated.” Richie ran a hand through his hair, smirking slightly.  
Eddie turned his head to kiss his neck, “I like getting what I want.”  
Richie kissed to Eddie’s shoulder,”So do I...”  
Eddie moaned softly as Richie spread out his hand on his stomach, lips lingering behind his ear.  
“Is this ok?” he whispered.  
Eddie nodded, turning to face him. He scooted up Richie’s thighs and kissed his lips. It was barely a peck, almost the ghost of a kiss.  
“This is very ok.” Eddie whispered back, moving to kiss the underside of his jaw, lips ghosting over his neck. Richie’s hands moved to Eddie’s lower back, hesitating for a moment, before sliding down to grab his butt. Eddie smiled a little and kissed his neck again.  
“Took you long enough.” he whispered, nipping at his ear playfully.  
Richie’s breath hitched, “I didn’t want you to feel pressured.”  
Eddie pulled back, taking Richie’s face in his hands, “Richie I know you’d never do anything to hurt me. I want this. I want you. Always have and always will. I trust you.” He leaned in again and kissed him. Richie kissed back kneading his fingers into Eddie’s ass. Eddie moaned softly and kissed him harder, rocking in his lap. Richie pulled away to kiss his neck, sucking at the point where his neck met his shoulder. Eddie whined, high pitched and needy.  
“Richie…”  
“I’ve got you baby.” Richie kissed the bite and pulled back, letting them both wiggle out of their t-shirts. Richie ran a hand down Eddie’s smooth chest, wrapping his other arm around Eddie’s waist. Eddie kissed him again, lips parting. Their hips rolled against each other and they both let out a groan at the friction.  
“Fuck Eds...Eddie.” Richie groaned as Eddie pushed his hand into his pajama pants. Eddie stroked him, teasing his thumb over the sensitive head like he knew Richie loved. Richie kissed his neck, still holding Eddie’s ass in his big hands.  
Eddie gave a satisfied little hum, “I like your hands.”  
Richie laughed breathlessly, “I like your hands too. Especially you plan on them continuing their current activity.”  
“God even with my hand on your dick, you still keep talking.” Eddie laughed.  
Richie smirked, “Guess you gotta think of another way to shut me up.”  
Eddie smirked back, and bit his shoulder, and Richie moaned. Eddie giggled.  
“Gotcha.”  
Richie rolled them over pinning Eddie to the bed, “Gotcha.” he whispered, closing the gap and kissing Eddie. Eddie wrapped his legs around Richie’s waist and pulled him closer. Richie latched onto his neck again and Eddie whined again as Richie rubbed his cock through his pajama shorts.  
“Pants off. Off. Now.” He gasped pushing at Richie so he could stand up and take them off. He and Richie both stood and pulled off their pants. Richie smiled.  
“Eds...fuck you’re gorgeous.” he pulled him close, peppering kisses all over his face. Eddie blushed as Richie kissed his lips.  
“I wanna climb you like a tree.” Eddie mumbled.  
Richie laughed “What was that?”  
Eddie grinned and kissed Richie’s collarbone, “I…” He ran a hand up Richie’s strong chest, “Want…” he wrapped his arms around his neck, “To climb you like a tree.” he kissed him. Richie kissed back. Richie kissed with teeth and tongue and like he wanted to drown in Eddie. Eddie gasped as Richie caught his lip in his teeth. He grabbed Eddie’s ass again and lifted him off the ground, turning them around and pushing Eddie up against the wall. Eddie moaned as Richie went back to kissing him like his life depended on it.  
“Eds. Baby tell me what you want?” Richie asked, panting against his neck.  
“You.” Eddie groaned as Richie mouthed at the sensitive skin on his throat.  
“You already have me.” Richie kissed up to the spot behind his ear. He squeezed Eddie’s ass again and Eddie tangled his fingers in his curls.  
“Chee…” Eddie whined again, “I...I’m ready.”  
Richie kissed him, “You’re sure?”  
“Positive.” Eddie kissed back, licking his way back into Richie’s mouth. Richie kissed back, carrying Eddie to the bed, and setting him down, before reaching into his dresser and pulling out lube and a condom.  
“How do you wanna do this?” Richie pulled him into his arms.  
Eddie shivered and kissed him, “I want to look at you. It might be easier if I can...control the situation a little?”  
Richie nodded, mouth going dry, “So you wanna ride me?” his voice cracked slightly.  
Eddie nodded slowly, “I...I guess so? Yeah.”  
Richie kissed him again slowly, “Do you need to shower or...get yourself ready or anything?”  
Eddie shook his head, “I showered before bed..I’m all good.”  
Richie nodded, laying Eddie flat on his back, “I’m just gonna get you ready ok? I don’t wanna hurt you. And then we can switch to you being on top.” Richie kissed his stomach and poured some lube onto the tips of his fingers. He lay down between Eddie’s legs and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh.  
“Bend your knee.” he adjusted Eddie’s legs a little, “Still good?”  
Eddie nodded, smiling and taking a deep breath, “Really good.”  
Richie pressed another kiss to the soft skin of his thigh, “Take another deep breath for me babe.” he whispered, circling his hole with his fingertips. Eddie exhaled a shaky breath and whimpered as Richie pushed his first finger in. Richie kissed his hip, sucking a hickey into the soft skin. Slowly Eddie relaxed and Richie started to move his finger, pulling back to add more lube. Eddie whined, high pitched and breathless, slowly rocking his hips back into Richie’s touch.  
“More. Richie...Chee I need more.” he moaned. Richie nodded, sucking hickies into his inner thighs as he added another finger. He rotated his wrist, slowly working Eddie open. Eddie moaned loudly as Richie hit a spot inside him that made him feel like fireworks were exploding inside his stomach. He clapped a hand over his mouth, biting down hard. 

“What the fuck was that?” he gasped.  
“Prostate. G-Spot. Pleasure patch.” Richie nipped at his thigh, smirking at the high pitched sound Eddie made.  
“Whatever you just did do it again.” Eddie squirmed back on Richie’s fingers tugging at his hair in frustration.  
Richie stared at his boyfriend. Eddie looked flushed and desperate. His eyes were wide, pupils so dilated his eyes were practically black. Richie kissed his stomach, watching as the muscles flexed. He ghosted his lips over Eddie cock, watching as it twitched, precome leaking onto his stomach. Richie leaned forward and licked it, fingers still working inside Eddie. Eddie’s breath hitched, whining again and arching up off the bed.  
“Richie. Richie please.” he gripped his shoulders, digging his nails into the skin.  
“Please what?” Richie smirked up at him, twisting his fingers against Eddie’s prostate.  
Eddie slapped his hand over his mouth to muffle his scream, “Richie please oh my god.” he gasped.  
“I wanna hear you say it.” Richie pulled back, grabbing the condom off the dresser and tearing it open, rolling it on.  
Eddie looked into his boyfriend’s soft brown eyes, “I want you to fuck me.”  
Richie groans and grabbed Eddie’s face kissing him messily, “Holy fuck you’re sexy.” Richie rolled them over on the bed so Eddie was on top.  
Eddie squeaked and kissed back, giggling softly, “You’re sexy. Seriously. I can’t believe that my weird neurotic ass landed someone as cool and funny and smart and sexy as you.”  
Richie kissed back, “You’re sexy and kind and funny and smart and l...Jesus Eds I’m stupid in love with you and like I can’t believe my skinny, stupid self, landed such a hottie like you and…” The end of Richie’s sentence was cut off as Eddie kissed him.  
“Richie, honey I love you but can we please have this love fest later? Because if you don’t stick your dick in me in the next 15 seconds I swear to god...”  
Richie kissed back, “Right yeah.” he held the base of his dick as Eddie sat up and looked over his shoulder. Slowly he sank down onto Richie’s dick, hissing softly at the burn and feeling of fullness. He squeezed his eyes shut and gripped Richie’s shoulder, as he exhaled shakily, sinking down a little more. Richie lay as still as he could, fighting every impulse his body had to fuck up into the tight, wet heat slowly engulfing him. 

The next few minutes were filled with a tense silence as Eddie slowly seated himself. Finally, he relaxed, taking a deep breath and opening his eyes, meeting Richie’s slightly concerned gaze.  
“You ok?”  
Eddie nodded “Yeah I’m ok.” He rocked back experimentally and gasped “Ohhhh holy shit...better than ok. You can move.”  
That was all Richie needed to hear. He grabbed Eddie’s hips and pushed up into him. They moved slowly at first, finding a rhythm.  
“Harder Richie…” Eddie whimpered, practically bouncing in Richie’s lap, “Oh fuck oh my god Richie I’m so close. Oh my god please. Don’t stop holy shit.” Eddie was practically crying.  
“Come for me Eddie. Come on baby let me feel you.” Richie whispered jerking him off with quick strokes in time with his thrusts. Eddie whined high in his throat and spilled into Richie’s hand. He went boneless, slumping onto Richie’s chest, as Richie thrust into him, finishing in the condom and relaxing back onto the bed, pulling out of Eddie. The lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes until Richie broke the silence. 

“Fuck.”  
Eddie nodded, “Fuck.” he repeated, snuggling closer, “We should clean up. We’re gonna get sticky.”  
Richie pouted, tightening his arms around Eddie’s waist, “Wanna cuddle.”  
Eddie smiled, “We can cuddle after we shower. Come on.” he gently rolled off Richie and made a face at the cum in his stomach. Richie pulled him back, licking it off.  
“Ugh Richie!”  
“What? Growing boy like me needs his protein.” he mumbled sleepily, smirking.  
“You’re disgusting.”  
“I’m charming.”  
“Yeah you’re a real charmer.” Eddie rolled his eyes and smiled. He gasped softly and pulled Richie to the window.

“Snow.”  
Richie wrapped his arms around his waist, “Think we’ll get that snow day?” He rested his chin on top of Eddie’s head. Eddie leaned his head against his shoulder.  
“Hope so.” He snuggled closer, “I really wanna go out to Mike’s.” he yawned.  
Richie kissed the top of his head, “come on. Sleep. We can shower in the morning.”  
Eddie sighed and crawled back into bed, cuddling close.  
“I love you.” he whispered.  
“I love you more.” Richie kissed his forehead.  
“I love you most.” Eddie mumbled, smiling sleepily.  
Richie pulled him close, “Doubt that Spaghetti. Tell ya what. Let just agree we love each other the same.”  
Eddie smiled, giving him a soft smile “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY I FINALLY WROTE A SEX SCENE THAT WASN'T CRINGY AND TERRIBLE 
> 
> This fic was a lot. I do want to continue with this series, but I'm not sure where I want to take this so updates may be a little less frequent/ the next fic will happen when inspiration strikes. 
> 
> The next fic will probably definitely be more Reddie focused, but I'll for sure write more Stenbrough at some point (if you want some now check out my Grease AU)

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing these boys. It's so fun. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr! studpuffin
> 
> Edited by: the-French-roast


End file.
